


Broken Solace

by ArcaneDesires



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, i'm not crying you're crying, this is not the fluff you are looking for, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneDesires/pseuds/ArcaneDesires
Summary: Sean awakes to a world of ruin and chaos.Despite their best intentions, Finn's plan does not go well and Sean is left alone to cope with the aftermath.He doesn't cope.





	Broken Solace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! I'm so sorry guys, I don't know why I did this but like the idea was there and so I wrote it anyway. I'm tired and I'm definitely very sorry! Don't pelt me with stones just yet though, I will write more fluff and soon I promise! 
> 
> Hashtag #Sorry not sorry but totally sorry really

When Sean awakes it's to a world of ruin and chaos. He blinks, clutching his head and groans. Everything aches, his head is pounding and there's an agonising pain in his eye that lets him know that yeah, it's fucked.  
  
He carefully raises a hand to it, trying to ignore the dizziness that accompanies that action and hisses when the sting becomes worse. There's glass in there and he's not sure what to do.  
  
He glances blearily around with his one good eye. Takes in the scene that surrounds him. Or at least what remains of it. Everything is broken, ripped or smashed to pieces and there's splatters of blood all around.  
  
He spots Merrill, splayed out on the floor, as still and silent as death. He forces his body to crawl over to him, fingers shakily reaching out to feel for a pulse. He's still warm and there's a faint flutter beneath his fingertips. Barely noticeable but it's just about there.  
  
And then everything else comes rushing back and he turns so fast that his stomach decides it doesn't wanna hold onto the food within it any more. After he's done, he leans away and wipes his mouth with the back of his sleeve and a shuddering moan.  
  
Not good, so not good.  
  
He squints but he doesn't see anyone else. No Daniel, just his blood from the bullet wound he vaguely remembers his brother getting in their attempt to save Finn. Finn! He searches desperately and there's no sign of him either.

A slightly cleared area where he sort of remembers last seeing him but that's it. Shaky and unsteady, he leans on a piece of overturned furniture and heaves himself upright somehow. He manages to stumble a few steps without crashing back to the ground and considers it a success. He makes it out through the rubble that Merrill once called home and blinks out into the still night.  
  
There's no sound, not hint of another person anywhere. It's eerily calm and cold. Creepy. He shivers and through sheer power of will, makes it through the greenhouse and to the front entrance. He's breathless and dizzy, but he knows what he sees. The truck is gone, and with it, any sign of his brother or his friends.  
  
Slowly, painstakingly slow and careful so as not to fall over and push the glass further into his eye or anything, he muddles his way down the path and towards their little camp ground. It's far enough that they have to ride in the truck and so it takes him longer than he cares to admit to get even close. Especially since he has to keep stopping to combat the dizziness he feels and the urge to just collapse, or like stop breathing.  
  
Everything is just wave after wave of agony right now and the more it hurts, the more scared he becomes. Where the hell is everyone? Are they OK? Is Daniel OK?! Is he with them? He can't even tell if he's heading in the right direction any more, but for lack of anything else to do he stumbles on anyway.  
  
Sometime later, when the sky is slightly lighter and there's a faint chirping somewhere up above that lets him know at least one bird is awake, he makes it to camp and almost dies on the spot.  
  
It's not completely empty, not spotless, but it's cleansed never the less. He sinks down to his knees. Gone is the makeshift kitchenette, the tents, the hustle and bustle of multiple warm bodies in a fairly small area, all intertwining and connecting as they move about their daily lives.  
  
The area is a ghost town. Barren and lifeless, devoid of any presence except his own. His heart thumps wildly in his chest and his stomach twists in realisation. They're gone. Daniel isn't here. Finn is god knows where. Cassidy, Hannah, Penny, Jacob, Ingrid, Anders, even their sleepy old dog. All gone, almost no sign they ever existed, except for what remains in his own mind.  
  
He's alone and it's never hurt so much in his life. Tears spring to his eyes, stinging like acid and falling as if from an overflowing tub, and he just gives up. There's nothing left now, no one to turn to and no comfort to be found. No solace to turn this frigid night, the raging pain, into anything other than what it currently is. He's lost it all and he can't even do a thing to try and get it back. He doesn't know how.  
  
He lifts his head to the sky and despite the fact that it hurts so much, he howls. The sound rips through the night and tears from his throat as if he were an actual wolf. A lone wolf calling for his lost pack. There's no answer.  
  
He calls until his throat is sore and his eyes, both good and bad are so sore he can barely see out of either of them now, instead of just one. Sean all but crawls over to the other end of the clearing when he looks out on his own private wasteland and realises that they at least left him one thing.  
  
A green tent stands alone, still pitched in it's 'rightful' place and it's the only thing he has left now. It's zipped up tight and he has to fight for a few moments with the zipper before it comes undone because his hands won't stop shaking. Inside is a sight that almost makes him laugh.  
  
If this moment weren't so pathetic and heartbreakingly painful, he would laugh. A sliver of hysterical laughter slips out anyway and he feels the acid like tears spring to his eyes once more.  
  
In the middle of the tent is a small pile of something, a few first aid supplies and a hastily scrawled note.  
  
_**Sean,**_  
_**We couldn't help you.**_  
_**We tried, but there was nothing we could do sweetie.**_  
_**We don't know where Daniel is and I'm sorry, so sorry, but maybe this will help you search for him.**_  
_**Be safe sweetheart, maybe one day we'll meet again.**_  
_**I'll miss you so much,**_  
_**Finn.**_  
_** <3**_

He chokes on his laughter now, because fucking really? Really?! Do they actually think a lump of cash is sufficient compensation for the loss of his little brother, his eye, his almost boyfriend, his fucking friends?! The family he almost found again?! The family he thought he **had** found for himself.

What's left of his heart shatters into a million pieces and floats away on the wind. Sean curls up into a ball on his side and sobs. There's nothing left to do any more, he might as well just stay here until the darkness takes him. Or maybe until the police find him.  
  
He's got nothing left now and the will to keep fighting is simply gone. He's done, and whatever happens now, he's alone and there's no coming back from that. He's not even sure he wants to try any more.  
  
So he just, doesn't. He cries out his pain, frustration, fear, sorrow until there's nothing left but empty numbness. And when it's over, he just settles himself down and hopes to hell that when he closes his eyes, he just never wakes up again.

 


End file.
